The aim of this G20 application is to request $499,885.80 to support purchase of a new tunnel washer, 13 ventilated mouse racks and associated renovation of 2,197 gsf / 2,197 nsf to support installation of this equipment at the University of New Mexico (UNM) Health Sciences Center (HSC) Animal Resource Facility (ARF). This project is located in contiguous space within the Biomedical Research Facility (BRF) and the Basic Medical Sciences Building (BMSB). The BRF/BMSB animal facilities comprise the major component of ARF but the core also includes housing in two HSC satellite imaging facilities. This project builds upon improvements from two previous renovations completed in the BRF and BMSB ARF in 2002 and 2008, respectively. Those renovations upgraded mechanical (HVAC with DDC controls and environmental alarms), floors, finishes and roofing. Although past projects modernized the ARF, we have additional needs: To replace a failing tunnel washer which supports all cage washing for HSC and continue to transition from static microisolator mouse cages to ventilated cages. This project is critical for us to continue meeting our ongoing strategic and programmatic goals which are to: Expand a productive partnership between the NIH and UNM HSC; enhance our support to the HSC Signature Programs (Brain and Behavioral Illnesses, Cancer, Cardiovascular and Metabolic Disease, Child Health, Environmental Health, and Infectious Diseases and Immunity); expand development of new emerging synergies with ARF as one of the technology cores in our newly awarded Clinical and Translational Science Center (CTSC); improve animal care compliance; and sustain AAALAC accreditation which HSC have continued since 1973. This proposal includes renovation (connection to existing plumbing/electrical service and adjacent finishes) to install/replace a 26 year old tunnel washer in BMSB room G10 (1608 gsf/nsf) and to extend exhaust ports from room exhaust and add electrical outlets that will support use of the 13 ventilated mouse racks to be located in BRF G82E and G82F (589 gsf / 589 nsf), which are the primary breeding rooms located in our genetic mouse breeding barrier. The exiting tunnel washer does not sustain required temperatures, leaks water, has a non-functional dryer and requires extensive maintenance making the unit nonfunctional at critical times. New equipment under this project will improve animal care and enhance UNM'S sustainability goals by saving energy and water and improving indoor (cage/room) air quality - specifically due to higher efficiency of the new washer with fewer failures and no water leaks and fresh air to mouse cages is exhausted from the building which improves air quality and enables reduced cage change frequency with less washing, fewer resources, reduced labor and lower costs to core users. This project is critical if we are to excel the pace of discoveries through our interdisciplinary CTSC with a primary goal to continue to promote a healthier public.